User blog:NoFourthWall/Workshop
Mythology Creation Myth Before the dawn of time, the cosmos was an infinite abyss of nothingness inhabited by Tugarael and Namysmer, the personifications of darkness and emptiness. Both deities are said to have been brought into existence by the universe's desire to hold life and constantly argued over important philosophical issues. They were especially split on whether they should actively interfere with the development of the universe or remain completely uninvolved. An agreement was eventually formed and they merged together, creating the basis for all life: The World Seed. This allowed them to have an indirect impact on future events, while also providing mortals independence. The Big Bang occurred seconds later, which caused the seed to sprout and spread its roots across entire galaxies. The roots quickly burrowed deep within the inner cores of multiple planets in order to implant small fragments of Tugarael and Namysmer's essence. Each fragment would remain dormant for eons until they matured enough to exit the core and become new cosmic entities. Some would go on to uphold the "natural order" of the universe, while others started rewriting the laws of physics for their own personal benefit. One such being was born inside Earth and ruled it with an iron first for millennium under the prestigious title Zokrus the Phantom Moonwalker. Using a piece of his own holy flesh, Zokrus created mankind to serve and worship him for all eternity. The Fall of Gleshkael As the centuries passed Zokrus became more aware of his loneliness and decided to create three companions: Gleshkael the Unorthodox, Rojamanael the Red-Handed Betrayer, and Accidael the Gray-Suited Lord. All three brother loved him with all their heart, but slowly became dissatisfied with his tyrannical personality, jealousy, strictness, sadism, and sense of superiority. Gleshkael, the oldest sibling, finally had enough with his father when he denied him the opportunity to create his own kingdom. He decided to rebel against Zokrus' wishes by creating a pocket dimension populated by his own creations. Although Gleshkael tried to be a benevolent leader, he was often forced to take drastic measures that harmed his followers in order to preserve the secrecy of his kingdom. Unfortunately, just as Accidael predicted, Zokrus became suspicious of Gleshkael activities and discovered his deceit while searching the known universe for his eldest son. As punishment for this slight, Zokrus annihilated all of Gleshkael's creations in front of him, rendering the kingdom lifeless. He then tortured Gleshkael until he was shattered and stripped of his power, transforming him into the being that would eventually be known as the Glitch. Zokrus' Death and the Ten Firstborn Inspired by their brother's bravery, Rojamanaeland Accidael saved him from the brink of death and plotted to assassinate their father together. Using their combined strength, they created a weapon mighty enough to kill a god and used it slit Zokrus' throat while he slept in his personal chambers. Zokrus' corpse fell to the bottom of the ocean and his body parts were distributed across the world, resulting in the genesis of a new pantheon of gods. Zokrus face, magnificent beyond all description, was placed onto the body of his favorite mistress. However, the face was too beautiful, so beautiful that anyone besides the three brothers cannot not see it. The eyes, likewise godlike, was placed onto another body. Just as the face, the eyes are invisible, but they are there and know all. Then the ears and tongue were both removed and placed on a living star, and it dispersed and its remains were spread around the world to cause confusion through opinions and ideas. Zokrus' authority was given to a human who begged for freedom from death. He now acts as a wanderer of the Earth, and is the guardian of Gehenna, the Black Void, and awaits the coming of the end, when the three Godslayers return. Zokrus' tears were removed alongside his eyes and they turned into its own creature, to go out into the human oceans to spread more terror. Crows came along and pecked the flesh of Zokrus' back as it floated. They gained immense, omnipotent power and ruled over the skies, whilst the beings that crept along the ground ate his stomach. Zokrus' blood gained sinful pleasures, and spread its pain and suffering along all the others. His soul was taken, but the soul itself was too powerful to live as one, so the Three Brothers broke the soul into thousands of pieces and scattered them across all of space and time, forcing them to leach life energy and the abilities of others. Finally, Zokrus’s grin, beautiful and immaculate, was then bastardized and sent to a young Sothothite in the Western Mountains. The three brothers then separated to accomplish their own aspirations. Rojamanael went on to construct the Accidael Time to give these fuckers a backstory Agent Big Bad Wolf The Big Bad Wolf is a Wonderland Core field agent named after the antagonist of Little Red Riding Hood, The Three Little Pigs and various other fairy tales. His partner is Agent Red Riding Hood. He is first seen in Search in the Tale disguising himself as a private investigator in order to monitor Memphis Morrow. However eventually blew his cover in order to save Memphis from The Slender Man. He is currently escorting Memphis to a Wonderland Core safe house along with Red Riding Hood. Nothing about his life prior to becoming an agent of Wonderland Core has been established yet outside of the fact that he was hunted by an unknown Fear. Agent Red Riding Hood Red Riding Hood is a Wonderland Core field agent named after the titular character of the European fairy tale Little Red Riding Hood. She is the partner of Agent Big Bad Wolf. Category:Blog posts